Tourne, virvolte et oublie tes peurs
by allis-lcw
Summary: Grissom. Sara. Une soirée mondaine et une bouteille de vin
1. Chapter 1

-1**Note de l'auteur : **Juste pour vous dire que le découpage des chapitres est complètement aléatoire, il n'y a pas vraiment de logique. En fait à l'origine il n'y avait pas de chapitre mais je préfère faire des pages plus petites à lire.

Ah et ce n'est pas ma première fic CSI et encore moins ma première fic. Mais comme je n'ai pas de titre pour ma première fic CSI je poste celle-là en premier.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : **CSI et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau (enfin c'est un peu inspiré d'Ardente de Mawaïz (fic sur le caméléon) donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi.

**Tourne, virevolte et oublie tes peurs**

Chapitre 1

Elle était assisse à cette table depuis plus d'une heure. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle avait pourtant cherché une explication logique, rationnelle. Mais en vain. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique explication qu'elle aurait préféré rejeter. Elle avait encore une fois succombé à Grissom. Il l'avait invité à venir à cette réception et elle n'avait pas su refuser. Comme toujours. Pourtant elle détestait ce genre de soirée. Toutes ces personnes autour d'elle habillées chic et cher parlant de mondanités sans importance. Mais voilà elle avait accepté et elle était là maintenant. Alors elle essayait de tuer le temps comme elle le pouvait. C'est-à-dire que la bouteille de vin rouge sur la table lui tenait bonne compagnie pendant que Grissom discutait avec elle ne savait pas qui à propos d'elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur la musique. C'était une valse. Elle oublia alors tout le reste de la salle pour se concentrer sur la musique. Et d'un coup il n'y eu plus rien d'autre qu'elle et ses souvenirs dans la pièce.

_Elle ouvrit la porte de son petit studio miteux et découvrit Grissom._

_"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"_

_"Ravi de vous voir également."_

_Se rendant compte de sa maladresse Sara rougit et ouvrit la porte entièrement de manière à laisser Grissom pénétrer dans son antre._

_"Je suis désolée…C'est juste que je pensais que vous aviez quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui."_

_"J'avais…Mais je n'ai plus. Et maintenant je suis là. Je voulais vous voir encore une fois avant de partir."_

_Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à dire cette phrase en une seule fois sans se mettre à bafouiller. _

_La jeune femme le regarda un instant. Le silence s'installa. Elle décida de le briser._

_"Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"_

_"Non merci. Mais j'apprécierai que vous m'expliquiez comment vous pouvez écouter ça."_

_Il fit un geste vague pour désigner la musique qui emplissait le studio._

_Sara se mit à rire. C'était la radio qui diffusait un des derniers tubes à la mode. Elle savait très bien que Grissom n'écoutait pas ce genre de musique, qu'il ne la comprenait pas mais elle n'avait pas pensé à éteindre la radio ne songeant pas un instant que ce serait lui derrière la porte._

_"Et bien c'est très simple. J'allume la radio et la musique se diffuse et parviens jusqu'à mes oreilles ce qui fait que j'écoute la musique plus ou moins attentivement en faisant la cuisine ou toute sorte de tache ménagère plus ou moins agréable."_

_Grissom sourit et alla éteindre la radio tout en dansant._

_"Et comment vous pouvez danser sur cette musique."_

_"N'importe comment. Vous bougez votre corps sur le rythme de la musique…"_

_Elle commença à danser comme si la musique était toujours allumée._

_"…Et vous vous laissez aller."_

_Elle ralluma la radio._

_"Allez-y, essayez."_

_Elle lui prit les mains et l'entraîna dans sa danse._

_Il était très gêné et dansait très maladroitement. Sara le remarqua bien vite et stoppa la petite danse qui devait être synonyme de torture pour l'homme face à elle._

_"Vous n'êtes pas très bon Grissom."_

_Il sourit._

_"C'est parce que ce n'est pas de la musique. "_

_Il changea de radio. Ce n'était plus la dernière chanson à la mode qui emplissait l'habitat mais une valse._

_"Ceci est de la musique et se danse comme ceci."_

_Il commença à danser seul au milieu de la pièce avec une partenaire imaginaire._

_Sara l'observait sans bouger comme hypnotisée. Cela semblait si simple quand elle le regardait. Si naturel. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa danse._

_"Votre main là. Voilà comme ça. Et l'autre ici."_

_Il lui apprenait valse._

_"Voilà vos pieds comme ça."_

_Sara avait bien du mal à danser mais elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal pour une première fois._

_La valse s'arrêta et Grissom relâcha Sara de son étreinte. Elle lui sourit._

_"C'est un peu compliqué. Mais je veux que vous m'appreniez."_

_Grissom fut surpris de cette demande. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout._

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_Sara voulut lui répondre que c'était parce que même si elle ne comprenait pas bien la danse ni la musique, elle se sentait extrêmement bien dans les bras de Grissom et qu'elle maudissait la radio d'avoir arrêté la valse si vite._

_"Pour élargir mes connaissances…, tenta-t-elle timidement."_

_Grissom lui sourit, éteignit la radio et commença à lui apprendre la valse._


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre sans les tirets pour les dialogues, ils ont gentiment disparus comme ça et cassé toute ma mise en page.

Donc sincèrement désolé de vous laissez sans ma mise en page.

Chapitre 2

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle…"

Sara fut tiré de sa douce rêverie par une voix masculine inconnue. Elle releva la tête affichant un sourire qu'elle espérait ne pas être trop faux pour faire face à ce jeune homme seul.

"Voudriez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?"

C'était un tango qui venait de démarrer. Elle connaissait les bases de cette danse grâce à Grissom mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser face aux autres couples beaucoup plus expérimentés qu'elle. Et encore moins avec un inconnu.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à danser. Désolé."

L'homme s'en alla déçu la laissant seule sur sa chaise autour de la table vide. Au moins quand ils mangeaient tous elle paraissait moins seule.

Elle regarda en face d'elle. Grissom était en train de discuter avec une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il portait un costume noir dont la veste était ouverte et qui laissait entrevoir une chemise blanche au col ouvert qui ressortait de son pantalon. Et soudain tout en les observant elle se surprit à être jalouse. Il discutait avec elle alors que c'était elle, Sara Sidle, qu'il avait invité. En fait elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait invité elle. Il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole de la soirée, si ce n'est au départ pour lui dire qu'elle était très élégante dans cette robe. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait un effort pour s'habiller pour cette soirée. Elle avait ainsi revêtu une robe blanche qui descendait souplement jusqu'à ses pieds, légèrement décolletée et avec un dos nu. Pour agrémenter le tout la robe était parsemée de discrètes lignes fantaisistes argentées.

Elle prit son verre et bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Au moins elle pouvait faire ça. Se saouler au vin. Ce n'était pas elle qui conduirait au retour. Ce serait Grissom. Il était venu la chercher à son appartement et avait catégoriquement refusé de la laisser prendre sa propre voiture. C'est vrai que c'était plus pratique à une voiture mais au moins elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle avant que Grissom ne se décide à partir si elle avait pris la sienne.

Elle le regarda encore une fois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Pourquoi lui ? Il y en avait des milliers d'autres. Mais non il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Le plus inaccessible. Le plus renfermé sur lui. Le plus incompréhensible. Un jour il lui touchait le bras délicatement, se mettant derrière elle, se collant presqu'à elle. Et le lendemain il évitait soigneusement tout contact avec elle comme si elle était porteuse d'une quelconque maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Elle en avait marre de ce petit jeu. Soit il avouait ses sentiments soit il arrêtait son jeu qui la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle se leva pour se dirigeait vers les toilettes mais à ce moment Grissom arriva à côté d'elle à la table et lui prit la main. Elle fut surprise par ce geste mais pas autant que par les paroles qui le suivirent.

"Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?"

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser mais elle se rendit compte que l'orchestre jouer à nouveau une valse. Elle regarda Grissom dans les yeux et hocha la tête affirmativement.

Il lui sourit en réponse et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste.

Ses pas étaient maladroits au départ mais elle retrouva vite la technique que lui avait enseigné Grissom plusieurs années auparavant et la danse devint plus facile.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seule presque toute la soirée mais…"

Elle releva la tête de ses pieds pour le regarder. Il s'arrêta de parler.

"Ce n'est rien."

Et voilà encore un mensonge. Alors pour croire que tout ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux elle accrocha son regard à celui de Grissom. C'est ainsi qu'ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux entraînés par la danse. Leurs mouvements étaient souples et aisés comme si ils avaient toujours dansé la valse ensemble durant des années.

Pris dans la danse ils ne s'aperçurent pas que la piste s'était vidée de ses danseurs qui s'étaient réunis en un cercle autour d'eux. Ils dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre y cherchant toutes les réponses à leur questions. S'aimant plus que tout sur cette musique qui les entraînait sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils perdaient tout contrôle de leur corps. Il n'y avait que la danse. Cette danse qui les entraînait ailleurs. Dans une bulle loin du monde. Là où il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Où ils pouvaient s'aimer sans aucune barrière. Tout devenait alors simple. Il suffisait à Grissom de se perdre dans ses deux yeux marrons pour trouver le soleil. Et Sara avait trouvé son paradis dans ses deux yeux océan.

Et soudainement l'orchestre s'arrêta. La musique ne retentit plus laissant place aux applaudissement de la foule.

Grissom se pencha vers l'oreille de Sara brisant le contact visuel.

"Je crois que nous étions seuls sur la piste."

Sara rougit malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler. Grissom le remarqua et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son rougissement. Elle se retrouvait comme une petite fille à qui le garçon qui lui plaisait venait de lui déposer un baiser innocent sur la joue. Elle se sentit profondément ridicule et n'eut qu'une envie. Fuir.

Grissom lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans un salut de remerciement à la foule face à eux qui dès qu'ils furent sortit de la piste en reprit possession. Pendant ce temps Grissom entraîna Sara dehors et s'assit à côté d'elle sur un banc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le troisième chapitre. On approche de la fin. Et aussi je voulais remercié tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Continuez à le faire c'est super motivant !

Chapitre 3

Ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé pendant un moment. Chacun de leur côté du banc. Leurs mains déliées.

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi douée à la valse."

"Moi non plus."

"Vous avez pris des cours."

Elle tourna la tête vers Grissom qui regardait toujours le ciel. Mais sentant son regard sur lui il détourna ses yeux pour regarder sa partenaire.

"Seulement avec vous."

Il sourit et retourna son regard au ciel. Elle fit de même.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes observant l'immensité face à eux. Ce vide qui semblait vouloir les aspirer loin de leur monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'y perdent et ne puissent plus retrouver leur chemin. Et sans prévenir Sara brisa le silence éclatant de la nuit.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez à cette soirée ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je…"

Elle se retourna et fit face à Grissom l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est que…je ne sais plus quoi penser. Un jour vous semblez partager mes sentiments et le lendemain absolument pas. Et à cette soirée c'était pareil. Vous m'avez fui jusqu'à cette valse et maintenant vous allez devenir muet. Vous refermez sur vous-même et moi…Je…Je vais me retrouver seule. Coincée ici."

"Sara…"

Elle commença à se lever mais il lui prit la main la faisant se rassoire à côté de lui.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout est plus difficile ici…à Vegas. Mais je ne veux pas que vous croyiez que vous êtes seule. Je serais toujours là pour vous."

"Quand ?"

Grissom ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette femme face à lui. Il la voyait au bord des larmes, la colère grandissant dans ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

"Quand ? Quand Grissom ? Dites-moi."

Sa voix restait étrangement calme et posée contrairement à ce ses sentiments qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur d'elle près à exploser. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus mais elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était juste impossible.

"Est-ce que vous serez là le matin lorsque je me réveille ou alors le soir lorsque je m'endors épuisé par mes pleurs ? Est-ce que vous serez là lorsque mes peurs refont surface ? Est-ce que vous serez là pour me prendre dans vos bras et me consoler ? Est-ce que vous serez là ?"

Elle le regarda dans les yeux le forçant à ne pas détourner la tête encore une fois.

"Je…"

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas les mots.

Elle émit un rire nerveux.

"Oubliez les cinq dernières minutes. Tout ce que je viens de dire. Ça sera plus facile pour tout le monde. Je vais retourner dans la salle comme si rien ne s'était passé et me consoler avec ma vielle amie la bouteille de vin en sachant que je tiendrais encore un moment sans perdre pied avec le souvenir de cette valse."

Elle se leva et cette fois il n'essaya pas de la retenir.

Il la regarda partir. Loin de lui. Encore une fois. Mais alors qu'elle allait disparaître dans la foule de la salle il se leva et l'appela. Elle ne se retourna pas. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être si difficile ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il était face à elle il ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ?

La suite dans une semaine...

En attendant une review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la fin avec deux jours d'avance parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir accès à internet ce wee-end !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. En tous cas laissez-moi une review que je sache.

Une autre fic arrivera la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, bonne lecture.

allis

Chapitre 4

Il se mit à marcher. Il entra dans la salle et vit Sara sortir vers le parking. Il s'y dirigea sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva elle était au téléphone et donnait l'adresse du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Elle devait appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

"Sara…"

Elle se retourna visiblement surprise de le voir ici.

"Pourquoi vous rendez toujours ça plus difficile ?"

Cette fois sa voix tremblait légèrement. La colère et les pleurs étaient de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

"Sara, je…"

"Vous quoi ?"

"Je suis désolé…"

Cette phrase était à peine audible. Elle n'était pas bien sur de l'avoir comprise.

"Vous êtes désolé ?!"

Il hocha la tête en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi il jouait mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Il avançait toujours vers elle. Toujours plus proche. Quand il fut tout près d'elle il lui pris la main et y déposa un baiser tel un gentleman. Puis il tourna sa main et déposa un autre baiser dans sa paume. C'est alors qu'il la sentit trembler. Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça Gil ? Vous savez que demain il n'en sera plus rien et ça sera beaucoup trop difficile pour moi. "

Ses larmes étaient parties. Elles ne naissaient plus dans ses yeux mais son corps tremblait encore légèrement.

Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et en silence rapprocha lentement sa tête de la sienne. Il voyait que Sara l'implorait du regard de ne pas faire ça tout en le voulant de tout son être. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il la perdrait à jamais.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Sara. Il sentit qu'elle retenait son souffle. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait courir au loin. Partir. Fuir. Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il restait obstinément sur place. Refusant de fuir le danger qui se présentait face à lui.

Les lèvres de Grissom agrippèrent les siennes et s'en était fini. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était perdu d'avance. Son corps se rapprocha machinalement de celui de Grissom et elle se surprit à répondre à son baiser. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle n'arrivait plus à émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était bien et que pour rien au monde elle ne voulait briser cette étreinte.

Mais elle sentit les lèvres de Grissom s'éloignaient des siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et s'aperçut qu'il était toujours là face à elle souriant.

"Je vous aime Sara Sidle."

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il la prit dans ses bras et au milieu du parking, sous le regard des étoiles ils s'aimaient.

Ils savaient qu'une nouvelle vie commençait.

Ils ne seraient plus seuls.

Elle ne serait plus seule.

Il serait toujours là pour elle.

Toujours.

allis

29 / 07 / 2006

18h01


End file.
